Paparazzi mania
by Orya
Summary: Quand Rukia joue à la paparazzi, Karakura devient le théâtre de révélations...suprenantes. Ichigo va en pâtir... Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! ICHIRUKI et un autre couple à venir Hitsugaya X Karin
1. Chapter 1

_Quand une shinigami joue à la paparazzi_

_Rukia découvre une innovation de notre monde. Ichigo va en pâtir... Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! ( Perso principaux : Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia et Karin.)_

_Rukia est une shinigami incroyable : la simple découverte de l'utilisation d'une brique de jus de fruit la fascine. L'invention ingénieuse de la paille pour siroter un jus de fruit : quelle invention fabuleuse ! Alors imaginez devant une petite boite qui vous mets dedans !_

Voici la version corrigée, de la fic, je vais faire pareille pour toute les fictions. Certaines en ont vraiment, vraiment besoin ! Pour celle ci, peu de choses vont changer, il y aura enfin la fin !

Elle ne parlait pas ; trop émerveillée par les explications du rouquin :

-ensuite tu le mets sur l'ordinateur , relié avec ce fil. Ça passe dans le fil, et ça va dans l'ordinateur, dit Ichigo, tout en lui montrant. Et ensuite, de l'ordinateur, tu peux l'imprimer.

-Imprimer ? Demanda Rukia, perplexe.

-Imprimer avec l'imprimante, dit il en tapotant l'objet, tu demandes à l'ordinateur en cliquant droit, imprimer, dit il tout en l'effectuant, puis OK.

_Une photo de la famille Kurosaki sortit de l'impriman_te.

-c'est ça, imprimer, et il tendit la photo à Rukia, qui l'a prit

-Elle l'a dessiné toute seule ! C'est réaliste, et vite en plus ! Elle est douée !

_Ichigo la regardait comme s'il voyait son père se prendre pour une vach_e _en meuglant._

-ce n'est pas une personne... Elle ne dessine pas … Elle reproduit l'image si tu préfères.

-AH ! Je veux essayer !

-D'imprimer ?

-Oui ! Je veux reproduire !

_La maladresse de Rukia fit sourire Ichigo : il faut croire qu'elle ne savait pas encore utilisé le japonais moderne..._

-Si tu veux, alors tu -

-Je peux faire une photo ? Dit elle en regardant avec envie l'appareil photo, plein d'espoir

-Euh..._Y_uzu aime bien me l'emprunter, _ça serait donc bien que tu ne me le casses pas.._. pensa Ichigo, tu veux le tien ?

-Le mien ?

-D'appareil photo, ajouta Ichigo

-oh oui ! Dit elle en se jetant à son cou.

-… pas la peine d'en faire autant, dit Ichigo détournant son regard de celui de la petite brune : par agacement ou parce qu'il était gêné ; seul lui, le savait -peut être -

-Elle desserra son étreinte.

-allez viens on va le chercher, l'invectiva t il

_Rukia suivait Ichigo, tel un petit lutin, toute heureuse. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle changeait autant devant une nouveauté._

_Devant la vitrine du photographe, Rukia était comme une gosse face aux grandes vitrines décorées pour Noël. Ce qui fit sourire Ichigo. Le côté de Rukia qui s'émerveillait d'un rien lui plaisait, et c'était tellement opposé à son fichu caractère..._

-on rentre ?

_Rukia hocha positivement de la tête avec entrain de la tête; ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ichigo regarda les appareils et en vit un pour enfant... avec des lapins : un appareil photo jetable._

-Celui là te plairait ? Lui montra t il

-des lapins... comme Chappy ! _Les yeux de la jeune brunette brillait._

-Bonjour, vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ? Demanda le photographe qui venait de sortir de l'arrière du magasin.

-Bonjour, merci mais nous avons déjà choisi, répondit Ichigo en prenant l'appareil photo.

-Celui -ci ? Demanda l'homme

-oui

-très bien, cela fera 1500 yens.

_Ichigo paya, pendant que Rukia regardait un peu partout. Le vendeur dit à Ichig_o :

-oh la jeunesse ! … je croyais que le romantisme n'existait plus ! Mais acheter un appareil pour garder en mémoire des souvenirs avec celle pour qui son cœur bat ! Le photographe posa ses deux mains sur son cœur.

-Ce, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! S'empourpra Ichigo

_Le vendeur sourit, et Rukia revint vers Ichigo :_

-tu as chaud ? Pour être si rouge ? Dit elle en touchant du revers de sa main la joue d'Ichigo.

_Le vendeur trouvait cette scène plutôt comique _:

-Non ! Ça va ! Au revoir dit Ichigo, qui sortit rapidement, l'air énervé. Rukia le suivit.

-Au revoir les jeunes !

-Au plaisir, répondit Rukia

_Rukia ne comprenait jamais les sautes d'humeur du shinigami remplaçant. Tanpis ! Pensa t elle_

_De retour chez les Kurosaki. Ichigo s'était calmé en marchant, et reparla à Rukia :_

-tu vois la mollette ? Tu la tournes, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus … et là t'appuies sur le bouton, tu vois là ? Il faut le faire à chaque fois, précisa t il.

Rukia hocha la tête :

-tu regardes là, ce que tu vois, sera sur la photo, et il lui montra, puis rajouta : il faut être entre 1m50 et 4m de ce que tu veux prendre en photo. Fait attention au soleil; si tu le prends en photo, et qu'il y a trop de lumière : on verra rien. Si tu veux prendre une photo en pénombre, mets le flash, comme ça, dit il en glissant le bouton sur on. Tu vois la lumière rouge ? Ça veut dire que le flash est enclenché.

-C'est quoi le flash ? Demanda Rukia, avide de nouveauté.

_Ichigo ne semblait pas trop irrité par toutes ces questions, -pour une fois -, et elle en profita._

-Quand tu prends la photo, il y aura une lumière aveuglante pendant même pas une seconde, comme ça, il y a assez de lumière pour prendre la photo, même si c'est dans la pénombre.

-D'accord, mais comment on fait quand on veut être sur la photo ?

-Ben tu le passes à quelqu'un.

-Non mais... faire une photo avec celui qui tient l'appareil.

-Soit avec un retardateur, -mais tu n'en as pas-, soit à bout de bras.

-Comment ?

-Regarde, approche; _dit il en l'approchant de lui, en la tirant par l'épaule_. Tu mets l'appareil photo comme ça, en essayant de cadrer, et appuies toi même. Voilà, _et il lâcha Rukia._

-Rukia était gênée, mais Ichigo ne le remarqua pas.

-Tu as pris la photo ? Demanda t elle

-Non

-J'aimerais voir comment ça rend, on peut la prendre ?

-D'accord, rapproche toi.

-euh encore,_ ce fut à ce moment que Ichigo fut gêné, il remit sa main sur l'épaule de Rukia pour la rapprocher de lui, car elle était en dehors du cadre. Il prit la photo_

-Voilà, _dit il en s'éloignant d'elle, et en lui tendant l'appareil._

-Elle est prise ? Y'a rien eu ? Pas de lumière.

-Pas besoin, il y a assez de lumière

-tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de retardateur, c'est quoi ?

_Ichigo expliqua comment fonctionner un retardateur; et plusieurs options de son appareil photo numérique, devant les questions interminables de la brune. Il ne s'énerva pas, sachant que le shinigami ne se satisferait pas d'un « c'est pas important »_

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un numérique alors ?

-C'est plus cher, et plus compliqué, quand tu sauras te servir de celui-là, je te prêterais le mien, si ça t'intéresses.

**_La réponse sembla plaire à Rukia, et elle partit faire la paparazzi. Le terme est plus qu'approprié, car elle allait prendre des photos compromettantes..._**

**_

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! En espèrant que cela vous plaise !

Chapitre 2

_Rukia revient dans la chambre d'Ichigo, avec son appareil photo, quelques heures plus tard. Le rouquin lisait un manga sur son lit. Elle arrivait comme une petite fille ayant casser quelques choses appartenant à son grand frère :_

-Ichigo...

_Le dénommé Ichigo releva la tête, voyant l'expression de Rukia, il en conclut_ :

-tu l'as cassé.

-ça s'arrête plus, _dit elle en tournant la mollette_

-fait voir, _-il prit l'appareil –_ c'est normal, tu as fini la pellicule, _s'exaspéra t il._ Tu as déjà fait les 27 photos !

-Faut croire, _répondit elle_

Ichigo soupira : _qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris en photo ? Pensa t il incrédule,c 'est sure elle a pris des photos non cadrés, sans queue ni tête._

-Maintenant on imprime ? Demanda Rukia

-pas avec celui là, il faut le donner au photographe : il développera les photos.

-On y va ?_ Dit elle les yeux scintillant d'étoiles accompagné d'une moue enfantine._

-oui... dit Ichigo peu content d'aller retrouver son ami le photographe...

_Ils allèrent déposé l'appareil photo. Le photographe reprit ses allusions ; Ichigo l'ignora. Rukia, inconsciente des sous-entendus lourd du commerçant, attendait avec hâte le développement des photos._

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle alla chercher les photos. Elle avait demandé à Ichigo de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé, voir trois fois le photographe, et entendre ces allusions, était au delà de sa patience. Rukia ne comprit pas sa raison, mais voyant le refus catégorique d'Ichigo, elle n'insista pas autant que d'habitude, et alla les chercher. Ichigo avait demandé au photographe de tout faire en double : Rukia n'avait pas compris l'intérêt._

_Elle sortit du magasin. Si un poteau était sur sa route, la shinigami aurait essuyée une honte monumentale en se le prenant de face, trop concentrée à regarder ses photos. Certaines étaient ratées, totalement sombre ou clair, ainsi qu'avec la touche artistique de la brunette : malcadrées._

_Elle fut contente de voir que celle avec le rouquin n'était pas raté : elle était même très réussi._

_Elle regarda vite fait les autres, et s'arrêta sur une : un sourire sadique s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Cette photo était un moyen radicale d'embêter son très cher remplaçant... Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à sa maison d'accueil._

-Tadaima(1), _dit elle presque en chuchotant sur le pas de la porte._

-Okaeri, onee -san !_ Dit Yuzu avec entrain_

-Tu as les photos, nee-chan ? _Demanda la petite, impatiente._

-Oui, mais certaines du parc sont ratées.

-Oh ! C'est dommage... _dit Yuzu_, tu me montres ?

-Les mieux qu'on a faites sont réussi.

-Celle où on est toutes les deux ?

-Oui. Je vais déjà les montrer à Ichigo, _dit elle avec un sourire sadique._

_Yuzu ne remarqua rien et dit _:

-d'accord

_Yuzu pensait que Rukia voulait les montrer rapidement à son frère car il devait les attendre ; malheureusement pour lui, -et pour notre plus grand bonheur - ce n'était pas pour une raison si louable que Rukia s'empressait de montrer les photos à la fraise.(3)_

_Rukia dévala les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo, sans frapp_er :

-Je les ai ! _Dit la brunette en montrant la pochette._

-Tu pourrais frapper ..._lui reprocha t il, plutôt pour la forme._

-Tu veux les voir ? _Demanda t elle en les agitant devant son nez_

-mouais... _feigna t il le désintérêt._

_Il regarda, puis tomba sur la photo fatidique : il allait la mettre derrière le tas de photos, pour regarder les autres, puis s'arrêta net : pétr_ifié.

* * *

Partie 2 :

-C'est ma soeur ? _Demanda t il pétrifié_

-oui, _répondit elle brièvement_

-C'est Toshirô ?

-oui

-Ils se connaissent ? _Demanda le grand frère, étonné et excédé._

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que les autres photos te l 'expliqueront, _dit elle avec malice, mais il ne le remarqua pas : trop obnubilé par la photo_.

-Pourquoi lui parle t il ? Si Karin ou Yuzu apprenne l'existence de la soul, ou qu'elles soient conscientes de l'existence des shinigamis : ce sera dangereux pour elles : il fallait mieux qu'elles ignorent tout, pensa le grand frère protecteur, en jetant la photo sur le lit pour voir les autres.

-La seconde photo, Karin tenait le capitaine par les épaules, _Ichigo vit rouge._

-**MAIS ! Qu'est-ce que ?**

**Il regarda la suivante : c'était le shinigami aux cheveux blancs qui tenait à présent la petite Kurosaki dans ses bras.**

-Où est il ? Toshirô ! Il est où ? Fulmina le grand frère

-je ne sais pas.

-Comment ose t il s'approcher de Karin ? Pédophile ! _Ichigo était furieux._

-Ichigo … Calme toi,_ dit elle même si elle riait intérieurement._

-je suis calme, je dois juste voir Toshirô pour lui expliquer quand s'approchant de ma soeur, il a signé son arrêt de mort.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas pédophile, il a l'équivalence de 11/12 ans en humain, Rukia ajouta cette réplique, en sachant très bien la réaction d'Ichigo : elle jubilait.

-Ça change rien ! Qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle !

_ Karin entendu son grand frère hurlait : elle sortit et couru jusqu'à la colline de sa ville. Elle voulait prévenir Hitsugaya, même s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle savait que pour l'instant elle perdrait son temps en essayant d'expliquer la vérité à Ichigo. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle prévienne le shinigami. Elle fut soulagée quand elle le vit adossé contre la glissière de sécurité, admirant le coucher du soleil._

-Toshirô !_ Dit elle essoufflé, les mains posés sur ses genoux._

_Hitsugaya eut l'air de se demander, le visage grave, pourquoi elle avait tant couru._

-Ichi-nii va te tuer !_ Dit elle après avoir repris son souffle, le visage terrifié – chose extraordinaire pour Karin qui ne manquait pas de bravoure_ - .

_Il fut étonné, et attendit qu'elle reprit son souffle pour s'expliquer, une de ses arcades sourcilières se leva._

-Il a vu des photos d'aujourd'hui, quand un fantôme nous a attaqué

-et ?

-Avec ses photos, on peut croire que, que, on est ensemble, _bafouilla légérement Karin._

-Mais on était ensemble, _affirma Hitsugaya_

-ensemble, sortant ensemble,...en couple. C'est ce qu'Ichi-nii a compris.

_Toshirô comprit enfin, ses yeux s'agrandirent infimement avec un léger éclat de compréhen_sion :

-et il en après toi ? _Demanda t il avec une pointe d'inquiétude_

-Je ne crois pas. Il m'engueulera peut être...mais à mon avis, pour l'instant il pense qu'a une chose : te massacrer.

-D'accord, _dit le capitaine de la dizaine, calme_. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Et c'est tout ! Je l'ai entendu hurler ! Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'imagine bien sa fureur. Et toi tu dis « d'accord », il veut te tuer ! En te massacrant avant .

-N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un shinigami, _dit il froissé,_ et j'essayerais de lui expliquer le malentendu.

-Il te frappera avant !

-Je bloquerais son attaque, et je lui expliquerais, _dit il posément._

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Il attendra de te parler après t'avoir tuer, n'es-

-Voilà mon numéro, s'il t'en veut, préviens moi : _dit il en lui tendant un bout de papier, où il avait écrit consciencieusement son numéro pendant que Karin essayait de lui expliquer la colère de son frère._

-Il n'y a rien à craindre : c'est un simple shinigami remplaçant, je suis capitaine. Il ne te fera surement rien,_ ajouta t il_.

_Il se retourna et partit. Karin froissa le numéro._

_ Ils sont tous comme ça ces shinigamis ?_ _Furieuse, Karin partit._

_Pendant ce temps, Rukia trouvait qu'elle avait assez rit, et que sa plaisanterie prenait trop d'ampleur ; au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle connaissait son shinigami remplaçant._

-Ichigo, calme toi.

-Je vais le chercher ! _Dit il en l'ignorant._

-Un menosgrande les a attaqué ; il l'a protégé c'est tout.

-Pourquoi se tiennent ils l'un l'autre ?

-Il l'a poussée, pour la protéger d'une attaque du menos et elle l'a remercié, c'est tout.

-Et la photo qu'il joue au foot ? Raconte moi tout.

_Rukia lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait vu, en essayant d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait être ambiguë, espèrnat calmer le rouquin. Elle avait assez joué avec ses nerfs, et ne voulait pas avoir un assassinat de capitaine sur sa conscience._

-Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Demanda Ichigo suspicieux

-rien

-rien ?

-Rien...

- Tu aurais pu me le dire !

Rukia ne put se retenir de sourire. Ichigo comprit, il ne dit rien de plus, estomaqué que Rukia l'ai mené en bateau.

D_ans ce chapitre, je parle de l'épisode 132 Bleach, où Karin et ses amis se disputent avec des collégiens, sa bande de copains avaient réservé le terrain, et les collégiens squattent, sans aucun remord pour ses « nains ». Karin les défit au foot, ses amis paraissent désespéres. Ceux qui gagnent auront le terrain : à ce moment là Ichigo n'est pas chez lui et s'entraîne avec les wiazzards (j'ai pris quelques libertés^^) ; Karin est très douée pour son âge, mais les autres moins. Par hasard, elle avait fait tomber son ballon, et c'est Hitsugaya qui se trouvait là qui l'arrête : montrant qu'il doit être au moins aussi bon qu'elle, voir bien plus. Karin décide de le retrouver et de lui demander de jouer avec eux pour le défi ; il refuse. Il se demande pourquoi elle a un reiatsu aussi impressionant, et décide de la suivre pour comprendre pourquoi. Pendant le match, elle va se blesser, mais continuera de jouer ; diminuée, elle joue beaucoup moins bien : son équipe perd. Hitsugaya décide alors de l'aider, et à deux, ils arrivent à gagner. Un menos grande apparaît, Hitsugaya défait son gigai, et karin le voit. A ce moment là, Karin lui révèle que Ichigo est son frère, Histugaya comprend maintenant la force du Reiastu de la fille. FIN épisode ^^ et voici ma suite ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

I_chigo commençait à se calmer. Le soir fut tombé. Au bout d'une longue joute verbale, Rukia avait réussi à dormir – que pour cette nuit- dans le placard d'Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas,car Rukia dormait officiellement maintenant chez lui. Si son père voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, il supposerait tout de suite qu'elle était dans celle du roux ; et il n'avait pas tort._

_L'ainé Kurosaki, imaginait déjà son père : « Tu es vraiment un homme maintenant, mon fils », ou l'affublait de tout autres débilités du type. Pourtant, Ichigo, qui était têtu, avait cédé face à Rukia, qui y était encore plus..._

_Une ombre furtive entra par la fenêtre de Karin. De la même façon que Rukia était entrée irrémédiablement dans la vie d'Ichigo._

-Kurosaki, _chuchota l'ombre pour la réveiller. Il fit bouger l 'épaule de Karin._

-Kurosa-

_Le shinigami se précipita de sceller les lèvres de Karin, pour l'empêcher de crier de surprise, avec sa main.(1)_

-C'est hitsugaya, _dit il d'une voix qui rassura Karin._

_Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait reconnu, il enleva doucement sa main._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Toshirô ?

-Je voulais savoir si ton frère t'en voulait.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu : il n'a pas mangé. Il est resté seul dans sa chambre. Rukia est retourné le voir, avec son repas ; je ne sais même pas s'il a mangé.

_Le taishô voyait que Karin souffrait que son frère lui en veuille. Ichigo s'éloignait de plus en plus, du à son statut de shinigami remplaçant. Il devait s'entraîner. La fratrie avait toujours été proche, surtout après la disparition de leur mère, voir son frère s'éloignait l'affecter, le savoir maintenant combattre contre des monstres qu'elle avait vu cette après-midi l'effrayait._

-Je pense qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il est trop protecteur.

_Histugaya essayait comme il le pouvait de rassurer Karin ; une tâche complexe pour lui, plutôt associable. Karin vit la manoeuvre maladroite de Toshirô, et fit un mince sourire._

-Explique à Rukia la situation, elle saura certainement te répondre.

-J'essayerais, promis la jeune fille.

_Elle était assise sur son lit en tailleur, tandis qu'il était adossé au mur, près de la fenêtre. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, sans aucun regard l'un pour l'autre. Karin regardait sa couette, pendant qu'il admirait la lune. Il bougea, imperceptiblement. Elle comprit qu'il allait partir : il était déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

-Toshirô, attends ! Réquisit t elle, bras levée dans un esquisse d'attraper l'ombre grise, elle était déjà à moitié levée.

_Celui-ci se retourna, étonné, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Elle se leva._

-je... j'arriverais pas à dormir, dit elle en fuyant son regard.

_Le jeune shinigami se recala contre le mur, fixant la lune. Elle s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, le regarda, le remercia, et admira le ciel. Il ne lui répondit rien ; restant silencieux. Il ne regardait plus la lune, mais Karin._

_Le lendemain, Karin parla à Rukia, juste après le petit déjeuner, Ichigo n'était pas là : il dormait encore. La jeune Kurosaki fut directe :_

-Rukia, tu es au courant pour Ichigo, il est en colère, pour les photos.

-Oui, mais comment le sais tu ?

-Il a hurlé dans toute la maison.

-Je lui ai expliqué que c'était un malentendu,_dit Rukia penaude, voyant que la plaisanterie inquiétait maintenant Karin, _et qu'il était trop protecteur...Il faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'as plus six ans... Mais pourquoi tu jouais au foot avec le capitaine ? Dit elle, curieuse.

-On perdait, il jouait bien, je lui ai demandé de nous aider, c'est tout.

_Rukia ne dit rien de plus. Elle savait que c'était étrange ; le capitaine n'aimait pas le contact, surtout pas avec des humains. Peut être que le reiatsu important de Karin l'a interpellé, et qu'il s'est approché pour mieux comprendre, ou alors, les Kurosaki avaient le don d'attirer les shinigamis auprès d'eux..._

_Le soir même, le jeune taishô revient voir Karin. Cette fois ci, elle était encore réveillé, regardant la lune. Il attendit qu'elle prit la parole : le silence s'installa, un silence apaisant. Karin le rompit :_

-J'ai parlé à Rukia. Ichi-nii sait maintenant que c'est un malentendu. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien dit, il réfléchissait, _dit elle avec de l'incompréhension._

-Il se fait à l'idée que tu grandis, _proposa le jeune homme._

-J'ai une question, _dit elle comme si elle allait poser la question la plus débile._

T_oshirô ancra son regard dans le sien, attendant sa question ; elle fut déstabilisée._

-euh... Tu as quel âge ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? _S'étonna t il_

-Ichi-ni, t'avait traiter de pédophile... tu dois être un peu plus vieux.

_Phénomène incroyable : la remarque fit sourire le garçon_.

-En un sens... il aurait raison... J'ai plus d'un siècle.

K_arin fut tellement étonnée, que ces yeux sortirent de leurs orbites._

-plus de … cent ans ?

-Dans le monde des morts, le temps passe plus lentement, en équivalence... j'ai environ douze ans.

-Tu restes un pédophile alors ! _Dit elle en souriant,_

-Je ne suis pas majeur. Et ne dis pas que j'en suis un...mais serait, _dit le gris un brin troublé._

_Cette remarque n'effaça pas le sourire de Karin, mais il s'éteignit abruptement. Toshirô l'interrogea du reg_ard.

-alors ça veut dire que dans vingt ans, j'en aurais trente et toi...

-environ quinze ans, _dit il d'un ton neutre._

-Vous êtes tous comme ça ?

-Oui, répondit il brièvement

-Même Ichi-nii ?

-Non, il est toujours humain. Peut être que s'il venait habiter dans la soul society, il vieillirait moins vite, ou s'il peut devenir un shinigami à part entière.

-Mais alors Rukia, elle a quelle âge ?

-Un siècle et demi, peut être deux.

-Même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble, _affirma Karin_. Tout le monde sait que ... ils sont proches.

-Les shinigamis ne s'approchent pas des humains pour cette raison... Ne pas souffrir de leur mort, _dit il avec froideur._

-Vous n'êtes pas humain aussi ?

-Si, nous sommes morts. Je devrais dire vivants, au lieu d'humain.

-Aah,_ Karin préférait encore le therme humain._

-Pourquoi certains shinigami s'approchent alors ? _Dit elle sous un ton de reproche_

-Comme les papillons de nuit vers la flamme,_ dit il sans la regarder._ Certains shinigami se coupent les ailes... Tu ne devraient pas autant leur en vouloir, _il la fixa_. S'ils ont des enfants, continua t il, ceux ci sont sensibles ; ils peuvent voir les fantômes, les hollows, et très rarement les shinigamis.

_Karin réagit.

* * *

_

(1)ahah.. tu y as cru hein !^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Ma mère était une, _déduisit Karin_

-Non, _ajouta brièvement Toshirô_

-Mais alors... c'est impossible... mon père ne voit rien !

-Un shinigami qui se coupe les ailes, ne possède plus aucun pouvoir,_ dit il en la regardant._

-Il... pour ma mère, _dit Karin, plus pour elle même, surprise_. Et elle est morte si jeune... Il a tout quitté, pour elle...

_Karin se rendait compte du sacrifice de son père ; perdre la quasi immortalité pour sa mère, morte si jeune... Elle se sentait si triste pour son père._

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le regrette. Je n'aurais pas du te le dire ; même ton frère n'est pas au courant, le taisho essaya de la réconforter.

_Karin fut étonné qu'il lui avait dévoilé ce secret, face au remord du shinigami, elle lui dit pour détendre l'ambiance_ :

-C'est pas ta faute ! Les humains amènent toujours les shinigamis à leur perte. A se demander si on ne le fait pas exprès d'être une flamme face à des papillons de nuit.

_Histugaya sourit. (1)_

-J'ai une autre question, elle_ reprit quand elle vit qu'il était toujours ouvert à répondre ;_ vous êtes morts ?

-Oui

-mais... Vous avez un corps ?

-C'est un faux. Il a été fabriqué à l'image de notre âme.

-Et ça sert à quoi ? En étant qu'une âme, vous ne seriez pas vu des humains, et alors, vous ne les approcherez pas : ça serait plus simple,_ réfléchit Kurosaki (2)_

-Il sert en cas de blessure, ou si le shinigami ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs temporairement.

-Tu es blessé ? _S'inquiéta Karin_

-Non, mais on ne doit pas pouvoir me détecter ; c'est une mission spéciale.

K_arin souffla de soulagement :_

-Rukia aussi ?

-Non, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, et maintenant elle reste comme cela.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une faiblesse, vous êtes plus faibles en humains, non ?

-Même si cela rend faible, on est plus proche des humains : on ressent tout de la même manière. Elle peut être proche des humains qu'elle apprécie... Cependant, cela est très mal vu, et est généralement prohibé par le gotei 13 ; la réunion des lieutenants ;_ ajouta t il, devant l'incompréhension de la brune._

-Ça veut dire que tu voterais contre ?

-C'est généralement, la solution du gotei, je n'ai pas dit ce que je choisirais. Pour Kuchiki-san, le gotei a décidé que cela faisait parti de sa mission, car Ichigo est shinigami remplaçant.

-T'avais dit quoi ?

-J'étais pour.

-Y'en avait beaucoup au début ?

-Beaucoup ne se prononçait pas.

-Donc tu les as aidé les deux ! Faudrait que t'arrêtes de faire croire que t'es un glaçon ! (3)

-D'un point de vue tactique, c'était la meilleure solution.

-Ouai Cupidon... _dit elle peu convaincue_, et votre rythme de vie ? C'est le même que nous ?

-On ne sait pas : aucun shinigami ne reste longtemps dans son gigai ; plus on y reste, plus cela devient fastidieux d'en sortir.

-D'accord... Tu viendras quand même me voir ?_ Demanda tristement Karin (4)_

_Hitsugaya hésita, puis répondit :_

-oui

_Depuis ce temps, il revint tout les soirs regarder la lune. (5) Un jour quand il arriva, Karin était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

-Tu devrais descendre, lui dit il.

_Elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, debout sur le rebord._

-Et toi alors ? T'es carrément debout _! Râla t elle, et elle se mit debout._

_Hitsugaya réagit rapidement, il l'enlaça et l'emmena à l'intérieur._

-Hey ! Je fais ce que je veux !_ Se rebella Kari_n

-C'est dangereux ! Tu n'es pas éternelle, _dit il passablement énervé, la tenant maintenant par les épaules._

-Toi non plus, _répondit elle sans sourcille_r.

-Même si t'es mort, _dit elle pour apaiser leur discussion avec un sourire_.

H_istugaya ne releva pas, et ne bougea pas non plus quand Karin profita de l'espace infime entre eux deux, l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur son épaule._

_La raison du shinigami lui dictait de s'éloigner, mais il n'en fut rien. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Rukia restait parmi les humains... aussi déviant que cela puisse être ...

* * *

_

Encore ! mais quel exploit ! KARIN est la meilleure ! Hinamori au tapis ^^ ( je sais, je suis un peu baka sur les bords)

ca me fait bizarre d'appeler karin kurosaki, pour moi kurosaki, c'est ichigo^^

hum.. vu son arme... on ne sait jamais^^ a force il va peut être être cryogénisé ^^

(4) Karin triste … vite fait hein ^^

Depuis quand lune signifie Karin ? ^^

* * *

_**Partie 2 (pour ceux qui ont lu la première version ; voici la fin héhé !**_

_Le grand frère voyait que sa cadette allait plus souvent au parc. Elle disait que désormais, elle et son équipe pouvait jouer tranquillement sur le terrain, depuis qu'ils avaient gagné face à des collègiens. Le grand frère regrettait de n'avoir pas pu l'aider, et était reconnaissant de l'aide de Toshirô. Il avait été gentil envers Karin, car elle était sa soeur, et l'avait protégé car c'est son office._

_Si Karin allait jouer au ballon, sans ballon ; c'est parce qu'un de ses amis l'amenait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles._

_Un grand frère protecteur, peut facilement s'illusionner lui même. Ichigo est un exemple parlant. Il aurait surement du se résigner, s'il savait que le fameux capitaine de la dixième venait chez lui._

_Comble de l'ironie : à trop vouloir protéger Karin, c'est lui qui les avait rapproché. Lui et le grain de sel de Rukia._

_Le rouquin avait décidé de tout ignorer comme un autruche, mais aussi, et peut être principalement pour une tout autre raison. Si Toshirô serait humain, il ne pourrait rien faire à part grommeler dans son coin, et être acerbe avec lui. La raison légitime, qui pourrait évoqué est simple. Simple mais dur à entendre pour lui : ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde. Le shinigami plus vieux, avec l'humain, et le temps qui fait son oeuvre, sans s'en préoccuper. Cette raison, il ne voulait pas la voir._

_Rukia, perplexe devant le regard d'abord lointain du lycéen, puis la fixant, mélancolique, pensif, l'interpella :_

-Ichigo, tout va bien ? _Dit elle avec une voix plus inquiète qu'elle n'aurait voulu._

_Il se rendit compte qui la fixait. Non,il ne pouvait définitivement rien se passer entre le capitaine et sa cadette. Il n'aurait pas besoin non plus de raisonner sa soeur, à ce qu'il avait du mal à appliquer pour lui même._

_Plusieurs jours passa. Une après midi, après s'être atteler à ses devoirs, Ichigo demande à Rukia les doubles des photos. Elle lui demanda pourquoi, intriguée ; la majeure partie étaient des photos d'elle et Yuzu, ou de photos qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Le roux répondit intelligemment d'un bref, « _parce que »_, qui eut pour réponse un second «_ pourquoi »_, ce qui fit râlait la fraise, et grommella : «_ parce que j'en voulais certaines »

-Lesquelles ? A part celle qu'ona pris à deux, tu es pas dessus... Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit pour Karin qui joue au foot, ou celles avec Yuzu.

_Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans l'esprit de Rukia ; s'il avait voulu ledéveloppement en double, serait -ce pour une unique ph_oto ?

-Juste pour..._ dit elle estomaquée._

_Elle s'arrêta net de parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix._

_Génés, tout deux ils y étaient. Ichigo ne répondait rien, ne savait que répondre. Rukia, face au comportement du jeune homme, ne savait plus quoi penser, et formuler explicitement sa pensée dans son silence._

_Assise en tailleur à même le sol,elle se leva et sortit. Le shinigami remplaçant pensa qu'il l'avait froissé ; elle avait compris. Elle n'acceptait pas. Elle devait trouver cela grotesque ; un humain amouraché d'une déesse de la mort. Lui, entiché d'elle ; tout était dit. Il soupira, et se trouva stupide d'être aussi discret que son père dans sa folie des grands jours._

_C'est ce qu'il pensait._

_Elle revint avec la pochette photos dans une main, et leur photo glissé dans l'autre._

-Tiens, et choisit les autre que tu veux prendre, après tout, c'est toi qui a payé l'appareil et le développement.

_Elle ignorait ses sentiments :surement par pitié, elle évitait le sujet ; la meilleure des solutions,pensa Ichigo._

_Il râla ; il n'avait pas envie de chercher les photos sans importance : voilà le rôle d'indifférence qu'il feignait, pour faire bonne figure, participant à cette simagrée, sans réel conviction._

_A l'encadrement de porte, Rukia ajouta avec un sourire :_ je suis contente que tu veuilles cette photo. On en refera d'autres, ensemble, _ne sachant que dire et que faire de plus, elle sortit gênée._

_Notre roux était perplexe : ce ne pouvait qu'être dela gentillesse ; il en était persuadé._

_Elle essayait de lui envoyer le message « je suis une idiote, jene me suis rendue compte de rien : soyons amis ! »_

**_Surement de la gentilesse... ou peut être pas ..._**

_**V****oici enfin la fin ! J'ai préféré laisser du flou, sur le fait qu'ils soient en couple ou non.** J'ai une autre **idée de fictions**, qui au départ devait être un crossover avec Naruto. J'étais hyper fière de ma trouvaille, jusqu'a ce que Kishimoto le mettre dans Naruto... beaucoup moins d'intérêts à ce que je l'écrive (je voulais que Itachi soit en réalité gentil, et est sacrifié sa vie pour son frère. Je voulais le mettre en, couple, avec une fille avec beaucoup de caratère. J'ai pensé à Rukia, et je me suis dit, un crossover ? bof .... et surtout Rukia va avec Ichigo point (encore Kaien si vous voulez... désolée pour celles qui aime qu'elle soit avec Renji mais non, je ne jure que par l'ichiruki XD) Bref, du coup ce n'étaitpas possible, mais je me suis dit "c'est dommage a le caractère que je veux.... OMG ! " et là, j'ai eu l'idée de la fille. avecle caractère de ses parents...ça ne peut que le faire !_

_Mais bon, j'avais abandonné l'idée, pourtant, j'avais déjà écris cinq chapitres. et je crois que c'est la meilleure fic. comme j'étais attaché à l'idée, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses, et décidé que je ferais un mix, pour que ca soit l**a suite de cette fiction**. Au final, la fille n'existe plus, mais j'adore l'idée qui en est ressorti. Tout ça pour dire, que dans LOOOOOngtemps, il** y aura une suite**, dont on n'aura pas réélement besoin d'avoir lu celle la, mais bon ^^** Vous verrez, si les deux couples ce sont réeelment formé ( il y en a au moins un, qui s'est raté**_** ^^)**

**Allez, a bientôt, merci de m'avoir lu, merci pout toutes vos reviews, vos fav, et alertes **


	5. modif'

Coucou à tous ! j'ai repris cette histoire. Je l'ai corrigé, et au final, j'ai redécoupé les chapitres, il y en a plus que 4 au lieu de 5, donc il y a la fin, même s'il n'y pas de nouveau chapitre. (toute la fiction sera corrigé très bientôt, il faut juste attendre que fasse la MAJ.

S'il y en a d'autres qui suivent mes histoires, sachez que je le fais pour toutes les fictions, surtout pour eternal love ^^. A bientôt


End file.
